Chips Off The Old Atlimillias
by Serap-89
Summary: Dark Cloud 2 fic, and my first DC2 fic. Monica and Max have two daughters, fifteen year old Melaine, and 13 year old Mackenzie. The Moon Atlimillia chose Melaine and the Earth Atlimillia chose Mackenzie. But, whatever happened to the Sun Atlimillia?


A young girl (15-years-old) ran down the stairs, into the Underground Water Channel. In her right hand, she carried a sword. A long, thin bladed one. She held it professionally, and it looked as if she were to strike anything that got in her way. She had long red/pink hair that was back, in a long ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, with several down it. She wore a star Leotard, with yellow gloves on her hands. Her green eyes were fierce, and showed she meant business. "All right, you monsters, show me your worst." she called out through the tunnel. She smirked, and ran down the hallway until she came to a Sewer Rat. "Oh please," she muttered, slashing her sword right through it, and looking to the side, to see some other types of monsters heading her way. She rolled her eyes, and used her Spirit Brassard against them, killing each one. She smirked, and wiped her hands off.

  
  


"That takes care of them, now for more fun." she ran through the area that the monsters had came from, and suddenly, she stopped and held her arms out both sides. A light consumed her, and when it went away, in her place stood a Sewer Rat. She sniffed the air, and smirked, as best she could, with being a rat. She trotted toward another area, to see another Sewer rat, standing there, talking with a bat. She trotted up, wanting to hear what they had to say.

  
  


"Have you ever met a human before? I haven't, but I heard that they're mean. They kill us monsters with one hit of their long metal things." the bat said, and the rat nodded his or her head.

  
  


"Yeah, I never actually met one, but I saw one. I heard there's one down here right now, killing us monsters as we speak! We could be next, so be on the look out." it said, revealing itself to be a he. She trotted up to them, deciding to join in the conversation. Then kill them.

  
  


"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" she asked, and the two looked at her strangely.

  
  


"We're talking about humans. How mean they are, stuff like that. Have you ever met one?" the rat asked, and the girl smiled best she could.

  
  


"Yeah, actually, tons of them. They're pretty nice, when you really get to know them. And if you can understand them." she said, and the bat and rat looked at her strangely.

  
  


"You know humans can't talk!" the bat exclaimed, and the girl shook her furry head, blinking her beady eyes.

  
  


"They can when they have monster badges."

  
  


"Huh?!" the monsters replied, and suddenly, she was consumed in light again. When it disappeared, she stood in her other form. Now the monsters were just staring at her.

  
  


"Ta-ta!" she exclaimed, as she held her sword high above her head, jumped, and came down with so much impact that the two monsters died instantly. She stared down at the two monsters for a couple minutes, then sighed, and shook her head. "That's the problem with talking to monsters. You talk to them, then you have to kill them." she gathered up the stuff the monsters dropped when they died, and ran in the opposite direction.

  
  


As she was just finishing up killing the last of the monsters, she heard a voice shouting, "Melaine! Melaine, come on, Mother wants you! I told you she wanted to see you before you came down here, but nooooo, you NEVER listen to a word that comes out of my mouth!!" she sighed, and turned around, to see a younger looking girl (13-years-old) running towards her. The younger girl had blonde hair that was just barely past her shoulders, and had eyes about the color of the girl named Melaine's hair. She wore red overalls, and a white shirt underneath them. She had a belt around her waist, with a pouch attached to it. She was extremely thin, gangly, and it was obvious that she was a tomboy.

  
  


Melaine shook her head, and patted the younger girl on the head. "Oh my poor little sister, never gets listened to by me." the younger girl frowned, and hit Melaine's hand away from her head.

  
  


"Don't touch me," she spat, turned on her heel, and stalked off in a huff. Melaine trotted behind, humming merrily to herself. They continued walking, until Melaine noticed that the younger girl was walking the wrong way.

  
  


"Mackenzie, this way! You're heading towards the next level! You don't know how to fight, so you wouldn't want to go in there." she shouted out, getting an angry grunt in return. Soon, Mackenzie turned back towards Melaine, and began walking towards the entrance. "Good girl," Melaine patted her sister on the head, but immediately, Mackenzie spun around, and grabbed her wrist.

  
  


"I SAID, don't touch me." she hissed, making Melaine just smirk.

  
  


"Oh, did I touch my baby sister's hair? And I thought she didn't care about anything like her hair being messy!" she exclaimed, and Mackenzie narrowed her eyes.

  
  


"It's not that, it's just that I am not in the MOOD for YOU to touch me. And about the me not being able to fight, I can SO fight, I just... couldn't learn how to use magic like you and Mother do." she said, loosening her grip on her sister's wrist. Melaine stared at her sister for a few minutes, rubbing her wrist.

  
  


"So, not being able to fight is a sore spot, ay, Mack? Don't worry, maybe someday you'll be able to use a sword and an Armlet like Mother and I. Or, who knows, maybe you'll be good at fighting with something else." she said, with a shrug. Mackenzie turned around, shaking her head, and holding it, as if to realize something.

  
  


"You were right the first time! I can't fight, period! I mean, I can't fight with Magic or a Mystical Sword or any sword for that matter, so what else is there to fight with!? Huh!? Huh!?" she asked, spinning back around, and glaring right at her sister, who didn't seem fazed at all.

  
  


"Mack, listen. There are plenty of things that you can fight with. Heh, just look at Father as an example." she laughed, and Mackenzie just dropped down onto the ground, holding her head still, and looking down.

  
  


"No, I am never going to be a fighter. Never. I'll always just be a... a..." she couldn't think of the right word, so she just placed her hands over her face, in an attempt to keep the tears out. Melaine glanced from side to side, then sighed, and sat down in front of her sister.

  
  
  
  


"There's other things you could be other than a fighter, and you can STILL be great, sis." she said, making Mackenzie look up at her as if she was crazy. This made Melaine laugh a good natured laugh, and shake her head. "Mackenzie, you're an inventress, that is something great, is it not?" she asked, and Mackenzie just looked to the side.

  
  


"Inventress isn't a word," she said, looking back to her sister, who was by now getting a little irritated.

  
  


"FINE THEN, you'll never be anything because you can't fight with a sword or magic or anything and you'll just end up sitting around the house morning noon and night miserable. HAPPY!?" Melaine cried, jumping to her feet. Mackenzie just looked down, then stood up, and looked right at Melaine.

  
  


"I see your point. I sound childish, I'll just go... do something." she said, walking out of the tunnel, into the sunlight, soon followed by Melaine. Melaine was concerned, but decided to not bother her sister any more by trying to tell her that she was good at several things. She was good at inventing, fixing things, and stuff like that. She was mostly good at the stuff that didn't interest Melaine.

  
  
  
  


__________________________

  
  
  
  


Mackenzie sat on a chair in her room, fixing her fan, which she had knocked over and broken that morning. She needed a fan for this weather, because the next few months were summer, and it was supposed to be a very hot summer. Like most of the summers they had there in Palm Brinks. She eyed one of the blades, making sure it had no cracks, and tried reattaching it to the rest of the fan. It wasn't working so far, but hey, she just started a minute ago. 

  
  


While Mackenzie sat there in her room fixing the fan, Melaine was walking towards their parents' room. Mackenzie told her to meet their mother there, and that was just what she was doing. She slowly walked up to the door, and grabbed the door handle. She turned it, opening it slowly, to see her mother standing in there, staring out a window. She slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. "Um, hi Mom," she said, staring at her mother's back. Monica didn't turn, she just stood, staring out the window. She sighed, motioning towards a chair. Melaine complied to her mother's request, and sat down on the chair. When she did, Monica turned to her. "I'm sorry I was late, but Mackenzie told me I was supposed to meet you, and she usually lies to me about stuff, so I didn't believe her. I wanted to practice my fighting skills, you know?"

  
  


Monica laughed, and held up her hand to silence her oldest daughter. "Melaine, I understand, you don't have to get all excited." she said, walking towards her bed. She grabbed a tiny box off the bed, then turned around, and walked towards Melaine, who seemed confused. When she got over to her daughter, she held out the box, smiling. "Here you go, the reason I wanted you to come." Melaine looked up to her mother with an odd look, taking the box out of her hands.

  
  


"You wanted to see me to give me... a box?" she asked, eyeing the small grey velvet box. It reminded her of a box that would hold a ring. Maybe that's what it was, a ring. Her mother motioned for her to open it, so she did. When she did, she saw that she was indeed correct. It was a ring with a pure silver actual ring part, and a blue type of gem on it. she eyed it with wide eyes, then looked up at her mother oddly. "It's a ring. Why did you want to see me to give me a ring?" she asked, and Monica sighed, sitting down on a chair next to the one her emerald eyed daughter was on.

  
  
  
  


"Because, Melaine, it's quite important. It's a chip of an old Atlimillia that used to be mine. It had chosen me when I was around your age, and now, it chose you." she said, and Melaine looked at her mother oddly again. She had never heard of a gem choosing it's owner, so she thought it was impossible.

  
  


"Um, Mom, have you hit your head or something? Because you're talking crazy." she said, placing the ring on her right hand ring finger. She had to admit, it was quite beautiful, although her mother was talking about it so crazily. She looked to her mother, to see her frowning at her. "What?" 

  
  


"Melaine, just because you have never heard of something before doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Just like that you never heard that your Father and I actually saved this planet from being destroyed." she stated, and Melaine's jaw dropped. She glanced down at her ring, then back up at her mother, who was now half smiling. "Yes, Mel, if you're thinking that it had something to do with the ring you're wearing, you're right. It is a chip of the Moon Atlimillia, the one that chose me. There were also two other Atlimillias, the Earth Atlimillia, which chose your father, and the Sun Atlimillia. This one here used to be able to send your father and I from the future to now. His Red Atlimillia, the Earth one, let us go 100 years in the future. I don't know if the Atlimillias work any longer, but they used to be quite powerful." she stated, and Melaine was in obvious shock.

  
  


"W-whoa... My parents are actually cool..." she breathed, standing up. She looked down at the ring, then at Monica, who was smiling at her. "Mom, why did it chose me? Why didn't it chose, like, Mackenzie? She's been feeling really down in the dumps, because she can't fight, and now since this chose me, she'll feel even worse." she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Monica stood up, and half hugged her daughter.

  
  


"Don't worry, Mel. Your sister will most likely soon stop feeling down in the dumps." she stated, walking over to her bed, and Melaine looked at her weirdly. She chuckled, and nodded her head, looking back out the window from the bed.

  
  


"How do you know?" Melaine asked, walking towards the door. "She can't fight like us, and she doesn't have an Atlimillia. And she's a tomboy, so she gets kinda ignored at school." she stated, grabbing the doorknob and turning back to Monica, who sighed and looked to her.

  
  


"Well, I was just guessing, by the way she's acted before. Remember the last time she was so down in the dumps? Well, that time, not longer after she found out that she could fish really well. And look at her now, she has an aquarium full of big fast fat fish." she stated, with a slight laugh. Melaine chuckled also, then left the room, going towards her room, which was right next to Mackenzie's room. 

  
  


When she passed by Mackenzie's room, she looked in, to see her sister resting her forehead on her desk, with a broken fan on it. She half smiled, shook her head, and chuckled. "What are you doing?" she asked her sister, who just continued sitting there with her forehead on the desk. She walked in slowly, up to her sister, to find that she was asleep. She giggled, then pulled the wrench that her sister always used to fix things out of her hand. Then, she shouted, "Hahahahaha, I stole your wrench and you'll never get it back!"

  
  


Mackenzie jolted up, awake, shouted, "Thief!" and by how hard she sat up, the chair toppled back. "Ahh!" she screeched, grabbing for anything to stop her fall. The chair hit the floor hard, and she glared up at her older sister, who was grinning, and handing her wrench back. "Rrrrrrrr..." she growled, snatching the wrench out of her sister's hands, then swung it against Melaine's legs, making her fall back onto her behind. She frowned at her younger sister, who was chuckling, and staring up at the ceiling. "So, Melaine, why did mother want to see you?"

  
  


Melaine looked down at her ring, bit her lip, and looked back up to her sister. She held her hand out to Mackenzie, and the blonde grabbed it, staring at the ring. "She wanted to give me this ring. She says it's something called an Atlimillia." she said, then went in to the whole story that their mother had told about the Atlimillias and such. When she finished her story, Mackenzie was staring off to the side, back to her melancholy attitude. "What's wrong?" Melaine asked, making her younger sister sigh, and look at her.

  
  


"You have all the luck. And I just got fishing and fixing talents. One of those Atlimillias chose you. Man, I'm beginning to feel like I'm unlucky or something." she sighed, resting her head in her palm of her right hand. Suddenly, they heard a shout from downstairs. They looked to each other, then stood up, and ran out of the room, to the stairs, looking down. They both saw their father standing down there, smiling up at them.

  
  


"Hello Melaine, Mackenzie." he greeted, waving up at them. They waved back, smiles planted on their faces. He was normally out doing some hunting and such with his childhood friend, Donny, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him back. "Mackenzie, can you come down here for a minute?" he asked, and Mackenzie blinked, then ran down the stairs to him. She embraced him, then he motioned towards the door. "Lets take a walk, ok?" he said, opening the door, so they could leave. As soon as they left the room, Melaine smirked. Her mother was right, something was going to happen for Mackenzie. She was sure of it.


End file.
